


Broken

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Comedy, Dark, F/F, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Torture, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dr. Grey is not known for being stable, but most are too scared to ask her why.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This is not actually a commission, this is just an example of my writing and what I usually write.

Emily laid in the uncomfortable barracks of the Federation Compound. She was a recently accepted medic, having dedicated her medical degree to help soldiers on the frontlines of the war with the New Republic Terrorists. Though Emily was young, she took the job with honor and bravery, though the sleeping problem called this into question.

”Em...you awake?” A hand gently touched her shoulder.

Emily rolled over, and her lavender eyes were greeted by a pair of blue ones. "Alice?"

"I...I can't sleep," Alice admitted, looking down at her feet.

"I don't see how I can help with the uncomfortable barracks," Emily said, chuckling. "In fact, I think sleeping together would-"

"That's not why I can't sleep," Alice interrupted.

Emily stopped, and looked Alice into her eyes. "Are...are you okay?"

"You remember that failed scouting mission I went on?" Alice asked.

"Yes," Emily said.

"Doyle wanted me to keep quiet, so the others won't lose morale...but we were butchered..." Alice hugged herself, voice shaking as tears ran down her face. "That...animal of a mercenary those New Republic bastards hired makes Locus look like a Boy Scout."

"Oh..." Emily looked at the floor, then scooted into her barrack. "Alright, come on."

"Are you sure?" Alice asked. "If you're uncomfortable-"

"Alice, please, I insist," Emily said.

"Thanks Em," Alice cuddled up next to Emily, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I shutter to think of it, dear." Emily wrapped her arms around Alice, holding her in a tight embrace. "Now let's try to get some sleep."

* * *

"Oh, what a wonderful day it is!" Emily cheered, happily. She jumped off her "bed", that was actually an operating table that was still covered in blood, and casually strolled out of the morgue, completely naked. "Good morning, Katie!" She waved to the young girl as she walked past her.

"Uh...hi." Katie froze, blushing, as the naked Emily began to skip down the hall.

"Grey, what the fuck?!" Bitters covered his eyes as Emily skipped by the room he was walking out of.

Emily didn't understand the stares and exasperated reactions from the people she skipped by as she made her to her bedroom to get her armor. It's perfectly healthy to let the human body breath, and being in the nude is the best way to do that! That's why she always sleeps naked.

"Grey, for the love of God, put some cloths on!" Andersmith shouted at her as she entered her room.

"That's what I'm doing!" Emily called back in a sing-song voice. As she opened up her drawer and pulled out her armor, the intercom chimed. "Oh, how delightful!"

"Doctor Emily Grey, please report to my office immediately," Vanessa Kimball's voice spoke.

"Just one minute," Emily said, as if Kimball would be able to hear her. "I'm putting on my armor!"

When Emily finished getting dressed, she strolled out of her bedroom and made her way to Kimball's office.

"Doctor Grey-" Kimball began.

"Hello!" Emily interrupted with a cheerful greeting.

"Uh...good to see you," Kimball said. "Can you please-"

"It's wonderful to see you, too!" Emily interrupted, once again.

"Emily, please sit down," Kimball said, trying to hold back her annoyance.

"Okay!" Emily did so.

"Emily, look, what happened on this planet has had a negative effect on all of us," Kimball began. "We've all done terrible things we're not proud of, and the Reds and Blues saved us from Charon Industries, and ourselves. So-"

"I know, aren't they wonderful?" Emily asked.

"Stop interrupting me!" Kimball snapped, slamming her hands on her desk. "I...I have enough on plate as it is, the losses, the bitter soldiers on both sides, and the impending UNSC ships coming to force us under their boot. Please, **_please_**, don't cause me more problems by running around as naked as the day you were born."

"Oh Kimball, babies can't run around naked, they're babies!" Emily exclaimed.

"Did you listen to anything I just said?" Kimball already facepalmed, knowing the answer.

"I have," Emily answered.

Kimball moved her hands from her face, clearly not expecting that answer. "Really?"

"Yep, but I'm not going to listen to you," Emily said.

"But-"

"If you had listened to Doyle from the start, he wouldn't be dead," Emily said, her voice quiet, and venomous.

Kimball felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. "I didn't-"

"Didn't want to listen, didn't want to swallow your worthless pride and work with him," Emily said.

"He didn't make it easy," Kimball argued.

"Yes, but he gave in, first," Emily said. "He admitted the respect he had for you, while you didn't admit it until he was already dead."

"Don't do this to me," Kimball begged.

"Do what?" Emily tilted her head. "Give you a little stress? Those bitter soldiers you mentioned are closer then you think, Kimball. I suggest you watch your back." She got to her feet, and walked towards the door.

"Emily, wait." Kimball got to her feet.

"Dr. Grey," Emily said, stopping at the door. "You call me Dr. Grey."

"Dr. Grey, please," Kimball said. "We're all hurting, I don't want to think about what any of us lost because of our fighting, but I can't escape what I did. I thought you all were an evil, oppressive force, and that we were the good guys. I was wrong, and I'm sorry."

Grey seemed to pause at the apology.

"Emily?" Kimball looked at her with pleading eyes.

"This isn't going to go away, Kimball," Emily said. "I will walk around naked, I will scare the living daylights out of your troops, and I will continue to make sure complaint, after complaint is sent to your office. Do you want to know why?"

Kimball didn't answer, she just stared wide eyed at Emily.

"Because it's what you fucking deserve." Emily suddenly stood straight, and gave Kimball a wave. "Have a lovely day!" With that, she walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Kimball to sink back in her chair.

"Their is a method to her madness," Kimball said, holding her head in her hand.

"Is she still naked?!" Tucker suddenly burst into the room.

"What?" Kimball looked up at him.

"I heard Grey was running around naked, is she still naked?" Tucker asked. "Look, a man should never stick his dick in crazy, but that doesn't mean he can't admire it!"

"Tucker," Kimball said, softly.

"Yes?" Tucker asked.

"Get the **_fuck_** out of my office," Kimball ordered.

"Yes ma'am..." Tucker quickly backed out of the room, terrified.

* * *

"Come on!" Emily lead Alice to the roof of their base.

"Emily, is this okay?" Alice asked. "I'm not too keen on being yelled at."

"We'll be fine...as long as we don't get caught," Emily said.

"Yeah, that makes me feel better," Alice snarked, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I want you to feel better," Emily said. "This always helps me, even at my worst."

"What?" Alice asked, watching as Emily sat down, and patted the empty spot next to her.

"Sit," Emily said.

Alice did so, and Emily gently laid her down, then pointed up.

"Wow..." Alice was stunned by the dazzling array of stars in the sky.

"A lot of stupid, cynical people use the vast universe as a way of making others feel insignificant," Emily began. "I say, screw them, I'd rather be insignificant then be denied this beauty. I'd rather be down here, admiring the stars, then be a star myself."

"I'm glad you feel that way." Alice took Emily's hand. "I'd rather you be down here, too."

"I take,it you're feeling better?" Emily looked into Alice's blue eyes, smiling.

"Yes, thank you," Alice said, returning a smile of her own.

* * *

Carolina knocked on the door to Emily's bedroom. "Dr. Grey, you in there?"

"Come on in!" Emily called.

"I wanted to taaaaaaaaaoh my God!" Carolina shut her eyes as she saw Grey slipping out of her armor, which she didn't wear anything under. "Grey, why did you say it was okay to come in?!"

"Carolina, we're both women, what's wrong with this?" Emily asked, taking off her armor completely. "What did you need? I was just about to get in the shower!"

"Oh...I can come back later," Carolina said.

"Please, just join me!" Emily walked past Carolina, and out of her bedroom.

"Pardon?" Carolina exclaimed, following Emily.

"You heard me," Emily said, walking into the woman's locker room, that was right next to her room.

"Emily, I want to have a serious conversation with you," Carolina said.

"Who said we can't have a serious conversation in the shower?" Emily asked.

"Emily..." Carolina said in an annoyed tone.

"Carolina." Emily farrowed her brow, and mocked Carolina's strict voice.

Carolina sighed in defeat as Emily walked into the showers. She heard the showers turn on, and Emily beginning to hum a merry toon. Soon enough, steam began to fog up the lens of her helmet. Carolina took it off and looked at it, contemplating for only a minute before she sighed, once again. Then she began to take off her armor, then her cloths, before she padded into the showers.

"Okay," Carolina said.

Emily turned to admire Carolina's naked form. "You know, my offer to psychoanalyze you is still on the table."

"No, now we talk," Carolina said, sternly.

"About?" Emily asked.

"Kimball," Carolina said. "She sent me to talk to you."

"Oh." Emily frowned. "I take she told you about our little...disagreement?"

"Yes, and you're not being fair to her," Carolian began. "You know, I was in her position once, I thought we were the good guys. That everything was black and white...but we were just as bad as our competition, and not everyone in our competition was a bad person. My side had its fair share of monsters, Wyoming, South," she chuckled, "even my own father."

"Your scars say so much..." Emily beckoned Carolina to come closer to her.

Carolina hesitated, but eventually came closer to Emily, who ran her hand across Carolina's chest scar.

"They're beautiful," Emily said.

"They're a reminder," Carolina said. "A reminder of every mistake I ever made."

"That's why they're beautiful," Emily said, placing both hands in Carolina's chest. "Do you want to see mine?"

"I want you to listen!" Carolina took both of Emily's wrists, and forced her against the wall. "Kimball doesn't deserve this, you're side has done just as much bad, but you don't deserve it, either."

"Says you." Emily looked away from Carolina.

"We've all lost people, Emily," Carolina said. "You lost people, Kimball lost people, and I bet you everybody on this planet has lost someone."

"I'm sure," Emily said. "You just don't know how."

"What?" Carolina cocked an eyebrow.

Emily snatched her wrists from Carolina's grasp. "You don't know what it was like, waring with that psychopath."

"Felix," was all Carolina said.

"You don't know what he did...to us, to me..."

* * *

Emily ducked behind a rock as bullets flew past her. Alice had been chosen to go on another scouting mission, and Emily had volunteered to assist her as the team's medic. Unfortunately, they had been ambushed.

"Alice?" Emily contacted Alice with her radio. "Alice, are you okay?!"

"Emily, I'm pinned down!" Alice cried.

"Stay calm, where are you?" Emily asked.

"I'm...I'm..." Alice gasped, then her radio cut out.

"Alice?!" Emily cried, but she felt something press against her helmet. Dropping her radio, she stared down the barrel of the gun, and looked upon the orange and grey armor of the solider staring at her.

"Up," Felix ordered.

Emily got to her feet, hands in the air.

"You got a gun?" Felix asked.

Emily nodded her head, and motioned towards the one on her ankle.

"Toss it over here," Felix ordered.

Emily reached for the gun, and without warning, Felix shot her in soldier.

"Felix, everything okay over there?" A New Republic ran onto then scene. "What happened?"

"She reached for her gun," Felix answered, walking over to Emily,taking the gun from her ankle, and tossing it. "She's still alive, take her over to the others."

"Yes sir!" The soldies saluted.

"Right," Felix did a mock salute and walked away.

"On your feet!" The solider ordered.

"He...he shot me!" Emily cried.

"Because you reached for your gun, fascist!" The solider grabbed Emily, and forced her to her feet. "Now move!"

"Okay, I'm going..." Emily was brought to the remainder of her scouting party. Thankfully, Alice was one of the survivors. "Alice!"

"Emily!"

"Shut it!" Felix barked. "Soldier, I want that medic bound, now!"

"On it, sir!" The soldier forced Emily to her knees, and two other placed cuffs on her wrist and ankles.

"Those babies are specialized to keep people completely immobile," Felix mocked. "You can't even move a inch without," He kicked Alice, causing her to move and be electrocuted, "zap!"

"Leave her alone!" Emily moved, and electricity painfully coursed through her body.

"Oh, come on!" Felix held open his arms. "Where's your fighting spirit?"

"Fuck you!" Emily spat.

"You wish," Felix said.

"Alright, Federation scum, we'll be taking all of you prisoner," The solider said.

"Actually, we have a change of plans," Felix said.

The New Republic soliders all looked at one another, confused.

"Uh...Kimball told us to start taking prisoners," the solider said.

"Yeah, but that's not what my boss told me to do." Felix suddenly pulled out his knife and slit the solider's throat, he then pulled out his gun shot the other five dead before they even realized what was happening.

"Wait...are you on our side?" Alice asked, hopeful.

"Not exactly, sweetheart." Felix aimed his gun at the group, and called up Kimball. "Kimball?"

"Felix? Are you okay?" Kimball asked, concerned.

"The ambush...oh God, it failed." Felix cried, the group shocked at his genuine sounding distress. "They killed my whole squad."

"Damn it!" Kimball swore. "Do you need backup?"

"No...but I'm going to get revenge," Felix said, faking anger.

"Don't get yourself killed, Felix!" Kimball ordered. "If not for yourself, then for the New Republic!"

"They killed them, Kimball!" Felix shouted.

"I know, a I'm sorry, but killing yourself won't help anyone," Kimball said. "I'm sending over a squad now."

"Okay..." Felix was on the verge of tears, but when Kimball cut communications, he burst out laughing. "Holy shit, I'm good!"

"What was that?!" Emily asked, confused.

"Are you going to let us go?" Alice asked.

"Oh, no, no, no." Felix shook his head. "I'm just bored, and wanted to have a little fun with you. Unfortunately, thanks to that stupid bitch sending in a squad, I won't have much time for it."

"Who are you?" Emily asked.

"I could tell you, but for now, I'm just going to have my fun." Felix pressed a small button, and the electric cuffs turned off. "Strip."

"Excuse me?!" A Federation trooper exclaimed.

Felix shot him in the head. "Strip, now!"

Alice and Emily looked at one other, then they joined the rest in doing what they were told. By the time Felix told them to stop, all of them were in their underwear.

"Nice!" Felix eyed up Alice, walking towards the trembling woman. "Good to know the Federation doesn't have such bad taste."

"Get away from her!" Emily shouted.

Felix paused, and looked at Emily. "Really? Why is that, hot stuff?"

"Just leave her be," Emily spat.

Felix eyes her up, then he noticed the ring on her hand. "No fucking way." He violently grabbed Alice.

"Ow! Stop it!" Alice cried, trying to free herself from Felix's grasp.

"Thought so," Felix said, noticing Alice's ring. "Damn it, if I knew the Federation would have lesbians I would've joined their side! I think Kimball might be a dyke, but I'm not sure if she'd openly make out with chicks." He pushed Alice to the ground. "Anyway, wasted enough time as it is, huddle up."

The group hesitated, and Felix shot another one.

"Now!" Felix barked.

They did so, and Felix began circling the group.

"You know, in my line of work, I've learned lots of fun and innovative ways to kill people," Felix mocked. "I've shot and stabbed people, but then their is the depraved stuff, the sick and twisted shit. Flaying, dismembering, disembowlment, and my personal favorite!" He stepped back, and pulled out a grenade.

Alice, acting fast, pushed Emily just as he threw it. However, instead of exploding, it opened and liquid covered the group.

"Huh?" Alice looked at her covered body, and smelled herself. Emily didn't understand why Alice widened her eyes, at least until the smell reached her nostrils, and Felix took out the lighter.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Felix said, shaking his head. "Now why would a guy like me kill you in an explosion? Far. Too. Quick."

He lit the lighter, shot one of the group who tried to run, and tossed it into the gas covered group.

"Emily?" Alice looked Emily in the eyes before the lighter set her and the other ablaze.

Emily didn't scream, she didn't cry, she just watched, watched as her whole world screamed in agony as she burned alive.

"Count yourself lucky," Felix said, aiming his gun at her. "You get to die quick."

Emily stared down the barrel of the gun, but a shot rang out, it was shot out of Felix's hand.

"What the fuck?!" Felix gripped his hand, turning to see Locus uncloak himself.

"That's enough," Locus said. "You've tortured these people enough."

Felix was about to speak, but realized what he was about to say, and stopped himself. "This isn't over, Locus." He ran off."

"Are...are you okay?" Locus seemed hesitant to ask.

Emily looked up at her savior, and realized Alice's screams had died down. She went to look at them, but Locus stopped her.

"Don't..." Locus shook his head. "Talking from experience...this will never leave you if you look."

Emily broke down in tears, crying her eyes out and hugging Locus. He seemed to hesitate, but eventually wrapped his arms around her in a comforting manner.

"Not like this...no one should die like this," Locus said to himself.

* * *

"That was the last time I ever cried," Emily said, a twisted smile on her face. "I learned that day to always be happy, because it makes living in this world just a little more bearable."

"Emily, that isn't healthy," Carolina said.

"Like your lifestyle is?" Emily asked.

"Emily-" Carolina tried to protest, but Emily grabbed her wrist and turned the tables, forcing her against the wall.

"No, we're done talking." Emily lifted her leg in between Carolina's, rubbing her clit with her knee.

"Emily, what do you think you're doing?!" Carolina demanded.

"I'm crazy, not stupid," Emily said. "The way you look at Kimball, me, and any other woman in the few times you're out of that armor. I can read like a book, Carolina. You're hungry for a woman's touch, aren't you?"

"Emily, get off me," Carolina ordered.

"You're the freelancer," Emily said. "Make me get off, and if you really want me to stop, look me in the eyes say no, and I will get off you right now."

Carolina looked into Emily's lavender eyes, she tried speak, to stutter out a "no", but nothing came out. She looked down Emily's body, she had just as many scars as she did.

"Well?" Emily removed her leg from between Carolina's leg, but she stopped her.

"Fuck me," Carolina said, softly. "Please?"

"We're both broken," Emily said. "By the things in our lives that destroyed us...sometimes, we just need a little, release." She kissed Carolina passionately, and both slid to the floor.

Carolina brought her hand to Emily's chest, feeling her breast as they kissed. Then her hands slid down to Emily's clit.

"Fingers?" Carolina broke the kiss to ask.

"Two." Emily pulled her back into the kiss as Carolina did as she requested, sliding her pointer and middle finger in and out of Emily's womanhood as fast as she could.

As the two laid there, on the cold, tiled floor, the only heat coming from the water pouring over them, they let go. Both of their respective traumas and scars vanished as they fucked. It will only be for this moment, but the momentary break from the pain was almost as euphoric as the sex.

* * *

As Emily and Carolina both walked out of the locker room, both dry, and Carolina fully clothed, they bumped into Tucker.

"Whoa!" Tucker jumped back. "Carolina where the heck have you been? I've been looking all over for you!"

"Sorry Tucker," Carolian said, uncharacteristically meek.

"Uh...you okay?" Tucker asked, concern evident in his tone.

"I'm fine..." Carolina made a passing glance at Emily.

"You're a terrible liar," Tucker said, bluntly. "Go to the cafeteria and talk with Caboose, you had him worried sick when we weren't able to find you. Wash knows how to get answers out of you."

"Sure." Carolina nodded, walking past Tucker and heading to the cafe.

"Did you do anything to her?" Tucker asked Emily, accusingly.

"Pardon me?" Emily looked at him, shocked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're fucking crazy, you two just walked out the bathroom together, and Carolina seems completely out of it," Tucker said. "I'm worried you're psychotic ass-"

"I didn't do anything she didn't want me to, asshole," Emily answered, venomously. "So how about you stop with the accusations."

"Wait...didn't do anything she didn't...what the fuck does that mean?!" Tucker looked at her, eyes wide.

Emily smiled. "Bow-chicka-wow-wow."

"Holy fucking shit ass damn..." Tucker combined almost every swore he knew.

Emily was about to walk into her room when a realization made her pause. "Tucker, how often do you record stuff on your helmet?"

"It's on pretty much all times I wear it," Tucker said.

"Good, give it to me."

"Why would I-"

Emily pulled out a knife from the drawer by her door.

"...give it to you as soon as I get to my room!" Tucker laughed, nervously. "Please don't kill me."

"Good boy," Emily said. "I'll be waiting."

"I won't keep you!" Tucker ran down the hallway towards his room as Emily waited patiently.

* * *

"Em, why did you bring me up here?" Alice asked as Emily brought her back. "I'm feeling better, honest."

"I believe you," Emily said. "I just...don't know a better spot to do this."

"Do...what?" Alice asked, nervously,

"Alice, I'm not good at these things, and I know we can never make it truly officials until this war ends..." Emily got down on one knee, taking out a black box from her pocket, causing Alice to gasp. "Will you marry me?"

"Emily...where did you even get a ring?" Alice asked, covering her mouth.

"Raided a closed down jewelry shop on one of my scouting missions," Emily admitted, chuckling. "I got caught and earful from my superior officer, but it was worth it. What do you say?"

"Yes!" Alice cried, tears in her eyes.

Emily jumped up and hugged Alice. She took out the ring, and slid it onto Alice's hand.

"Oh Emily, this is the best day of my life."

* * *

Emily sat on her bed, naked, watching the recording from Tucker's helmet.

"Hey Felix, catch." Tucker threw the grenade.

Felix looked down at it, then looked up to Tucker in horror "Wait!" His pleas were cut short when the grenade went off, sending him off the cliff he was near and plummeting to his death, screaming all the way.

Then it looped.

Emily liked to think that was actually Felix in the recording, suffering in Hell, forced to relive his death, over, and over, and over. The fear, the brace of the inevitable, and then the drop. Unfortunately, Emily didn't believe in any of that, she didn't believe in anything after what happened to Alice. After all, she was just a tiny, insignificant piece of dust compared to vast, unknowing Universe. Not that that will ever stop her from smiling.


End file.
